Joyeux Noël
by Hamelina
Summary: Un soir de noel alors que Draco va prendre son avion il se décide à envoyer une dernière lettre...


**Titre** : _**Joyeux Noël…**_

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé :** Un soir de noel alors que Draco va prendre son avion il se décide à envoyer une dernière lettre...

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit OS sans prétention ^^

**Avertissement** : **Cette fic parle d'amour entre messieurs ^^ ...**

**

* * *

**

Mes valises sont bouclées, dans une heure je serai dans cet avion, dans une heure je fuirai. J'ai rendez vous avec ma destinée comme on dit, c'est si pompeux que ça me donne envie de rire…ou de pleurer je ne sais pas trop… Je plie la feuille de papier et la glisse dans l'enveloppe. Si j'en ai le courage, je posterai à l'aéroport cette lettre que je ne relis pas mais que je me suis autorisée à t'écrire par lâcheté parce que je veux que tu saches.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Harry_

_Tu va certainement trouver bizarre de recevoir cette lettre de moi, tu vas te révolter sans doute en lisant les mots que j'ai écrits…je n'en suis pas désolé sache-le, il fallait juste que je le fasse parce que ça me ronge de l'intérieur… parce que c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de couper tout lien avec toi en assumant ce que je ressens._

_Ce soir c'est noël, le temps de la paix, de la trêve…De l'aveu ?_

_Alors je voulais t'avouer, puisqu'une dernière occasion m'est donnée de le faire, que je t'aime et qu'aujourd'hui j'assume ça._

_J'assume de te regarder à m'en crever les yeux parce que pour moi rien n'est plus envoûtant que ton regard ombrageux. j'assume de trembler de désir chaque fois que j'aperçois ta photo à la une des quotidiens que je feuillette sans relâche espérant entrevoir ta silhouette, souhaitant lire quelques nouvelles pour savoir ce que tu deviens, ce qui constitue ton quotidien. J'assume mon présent qui n'est composé que de toi en filigrane d'une vie austère qui ne me convient plus. _

_J'assume de t'avoir pourri la vie chaque jour que Merlin fait parce que c'était une manière comme une autre d'exister dans tes habitudes, une manière comme une autre que tu t'intéresses à moi, même si c'était d'une mauvaise façon._

_Oui j'ai aussi pourri la vie de tes amis par mes actes et mes insultes récurrentes que je ne pensais pas, mais je l'assume. _

_J'assume pleinement de t'avoir entravé toutes ces années avec des chaînes faites de haine et de faux semblants, je l'assume d'autant plus que ces chaînes étaient aussi les miennes, elles nous amarraient plus sûrement qu'une amitié qui se serrait délitée avec le temps._

_On m'accuse de t'avoir détesté sans raison, sais-t-on que par mon comportement je me détestais aussi. La haine, ce sentiment exclusif exalté, je n'ai reçu que cela en héritage, je ne savais faire que cela… haïr, on ne m'avait pas appris à être quelqu'un de gentil, de doux et d'aimable._

_Lorsque le soir je rentre dans le manoir qui constitue mon seul point d'ancrage à un passé que malgré tout je regrette, je suis aussi seul que tu peux l'être, aussi désespéré et malade de frustration parce que je sais que je ne posséderais jamais, et ce malgré mon argent, ce que je désire le plus, ce qui me fait mourir d'envie et de tristesse, c'est-à-dire toi. _

_On me conspue en me disant indifférent à la guerre et à la misère qui en a résulté alors j'assume de ne pouvoir m'intéresser à d'autre misère que la tienne. _

_Oui j'assume d'être à ce point possédé dans ma chair et dans mon cœur par tout ce qui fait ton essence, ta personnalité, ta vie, j'assume d'avoir devant les yeux des oeillères qui sont dirigées dans une seule et unique direction, la tienne. _

_J'assume que l'on me hue, quand dans les manifestations officielles, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre des positions dures et tranchées concernant le quidditch, les Aurors ou les créatures magiques simplement pour te provoquer, pour qu'un jour tu sois suffisamment furieux et en colère pour venir me trouver au ministère et me dire ce que tu penses réellement de moi._

_Mais rien ne se passe jamais, ta main ne pousse pas la porte de mon bureau et tes yeux verts de rage ne se posent plus jamais sur moi Harry._

_Et ce soir, pourquoi ce soir plus que d'autres ? _

_Ce soir m'envahit une douleur physique du manque que j'ai de te voir… De simplement te voir. _

_Je n'arrive pas à expliquer comment on peut se sentir douloureux de rien, d'un rien, d'un vide, d'une chimère qui n'a pris corps que dans mon pauvre esprit. Cette place vacante, qui ne l'est que pour toi me donne envie de vomir, me tiraille le ventre à m'en faire pleurer de douleur._

_J'ai mal de toi à en crever._

_Un seul regard me suffirait pourtant._

_J'assume de vouloir un bref moment de plaisir aux creux de ton corps tendre car le mien, ce félon, réagit de façon éhonté et blessante à chaque fois que ce genre de pensée m'effleure, celle où flotte une fugace image d'un attrapeur de quidditch brun et échevelé, un sourire éclatant inondant son visage parce qu'encore une fois il l'a attrapé._

_Et mes bras se referment lamentablement sur du néant car tu ne remplis pas cet espace entre moi et eux. _

_J'assume pourtant de te désirer dans d'illusoires réalités._

_Parfois le soir, lorsque je réussis à penser avec encore un peu avec lucidité, au milieu des brumes qui m'envahissent après cinq ou six verres de Fire Whisky, je te vois assis sur le tapis à mes pieds en train de lire et moi je suis affalé sur le canapé juste en train de te contempler. _

_Tu ne t'aperçois jamais dans mon rêve que je te dévore des yeux mais ça me suffit de penser à toi près de moi comme ça, banalement occupé à feuilleter un magasine de Quidditch qui fait écarquiller tes beaux yeux de myope pour réussir à lire correctement le texte. J'imagine passer ma main dans tes cheveux rebelles, enrouler mon index autours d'une mèche folle, tu ne relèves même pas la tête et je me sens inondé d'un sentiment de sérénité que je ne crois pas avoir jamais ressenti, en fait je ne sais même pas si c'est exactement ce qu'on ressent quand on est serein, heureux ? Parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé._

_Je sais que j'aurais pu commencer cette lettre en te disant que notre première rencontre a déterminée les sentiments qui me rongent. Que j'ai vécu ton rejet comme un défi stupide qui m'a poussé toujours plus loin dans ma recherche de toi, j'ai sentis intuitivement que la combinaison de nos deux caractères opposés ne pouvaient que créer une alchimie propice à nous unir un jour, quelque part. _

_Mais tout ça c'est du vent, des mots vides, la seule chose que je peux affirmer c'est que je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni a quel moment, je sais juste que c'est là tapi en moi, c'est tout ! Que je le veuille ou non tu fais partis intégrante de ma vie, tu es présent sans l'être et je sais que depuis quelque temps c'est plus difficile de vivre avec cette peur obsessionnelle de te voir bâtir ton futur avec quelqu'un qui sera forcément un autre, que cette idée obsédante devient tellement encombrante que je ne suis plus capable de penser, manger, travailler sans qu'elle prenne toute la place et m'empêche de vivre ma simple vie à moi. _

_Douce ironie d'être ce que je suis, en complète contraction avec ce dont je rêve et dont le résultat n'est que cet impuissant silence qui m'est offert comme un châtiment._

_Je sais pourtant garder un bienséant contrôle de moi, ma conscience que j'emplis de folie, essaie de m'inculquer, malgré tout une poussière de bon sens. _

_Mais je suis invulnérable dans ce rêve de vie et j'essaie d'être assez fort pour assumer ce désir fictif qui ne se concrétisera jamais._

_Je me sens tellement désolé de te dire tout ça, de t'envahir avec ces sentiments dont tu ne sais rien mais qui m'oppressent et vont finir par m'asphyxier si je ne m'en débarrasse pas._

_Je voulais juste te dire que j'assume ces chaînes qui m'entravent. _

_J'assume cette lente dégradation de mon cœur. _

_Brise ça Harry si tu le veux, massacre moi si tu le désires, fais moi ravaler ces déclarations, fais en sorte que je te haïsse si tu en ressens le besoin …_

_Mais sache que j'assume ce tourment d'amour insupportable qui n'est pas le tien puisque nous ne le partagerons jamais._

_J'assume de ne pas avoir gardé le silence, de ne pas souffrir docilement, de ne pas avoir fait preuve de la solidarité nécessaire pour que tu ne saches rien et que tu ne te révoltes pas._

_J'assume de simplement t'aimer._

_Pardonne-moi …_

_Adieu et joyeux noël_

_Draco_


End file.
